The Missed Dinner
by spobydelights
Summary: One Shot: So I am highly upset that the dinner where Toby presents the scrabble piece necklace didn't happen so I'm writing this about what I think would happen if Spencer accepted his offer for dinner. OK YAY. if it sucks oh well lol


**So I am highly upset that the dinner where Toby presents the scrabble piece necklace didn't happen so I'm writing this about what I think would happen if Spencer accepted his offer for dinner. OK YAY.**

* * *

Toby went to light the candles on the table. He looked around to make sure everything was perfect. The plates were in place, the forks and knives were in place, the whole entire table was in place. He absentmindedly touched the black box that was hidden in the inside pocket of his jacket. The look on Spencer's face would be priceless when she saw his gift. Well, at least he hoped.

The blue-eyed carpenter checked his watch and realized she would be here any minute. He paced back and forth nervously. He hoped everything went smoothly. He couldn't afford to upset her again, not after how he treated her after he signed the contract to stop talking about his mother. He couldn't even believe he rude he had been to her when she was only trying to help him get closure. Sure, he was hurting, but that was no excuse to act like a jerk to her.

So he took the money from the contract and decided to spend it on her. He used some money to buy the food. He used some money to pay for the specially scented candles and the rose centerpiece. But most importantly, he used most of the money on the piece of jewelry he had in this black box.

He was broken out of his pacing when he heard a meek knock on the door. He practically ran over to answer it. Opening the door, he saw the most beautiful girl that he knew standing there. He didn't hesitate the wrap his strong arms around her. He pressed a kiss into the crown of her head.

"I've missed you."

Sure, he'd seen her earlier, when he went to deliver her lunch, but he still missed her. He missed embracing her, smelling her apple-shampoo scented locks, holding her tiny frame. She pulled back from his hug and there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"We were together earlier. As in, a few hours ago." The brunette chuckled lightly.

He was happy to see her mood improved. When they were together earlier, she had been void of real emotion. She went through the whole lunch barely saying anything. He was worried that something was wrong, or that she possibly didn't want to be there with him, but she brushed it off as not getting enough sleep.

He moved aside and allowed her into the house. He watched as her face adopted a look of shock when she spotted the dinner on the table. She knew she was coming over for dinner, but she probably didn't expect it to be elaborately set up. She turned to him and had a questioning look on her face. She lifted an eyebrow, as if asking "what's this for?"

"What? A loving boyfriend can't cook a special dinner for his beautiful girlfriend?" He asked, feigning offense.

She shook her head, her hair wildly flying back and forth. "No, I just wasn't expecting all of this. That's all."

Toby walked over and pulled out her chair. Spencer hesitantly sat down. She kept her eyes downcast, even as he tried to engage in small talk with her. He wasn't sure what was going on inside her head, but he decided not to push. Maybe she was still tired, that's what she told him earlier. He decided that he should put the food out so it wouldn't be completely awkward and silent.

Toby came back from the kitchen with a serving plate of lasagna and bottle of sparkling wine. He distributed their food and beverages. Suddenly, Spencer realized what was happening. He was recreating the dinner that they would've had for their first anniversary.

Toby had been planning this for a while and figured this was the right time to proceed with the special meal. He made sure to get everything perfect, down to the single rose display she had lovingly placed in the center of the table. He even called Veronica and asked for the instructions on how to cook the lasagna.

"Toby, you-" Spencer began but was cut off by the ocean-eyed boy across from her.

"Yes. Yes, I'm re-creating the dinner we would have had for our anniversary. The one that was ruined because of my involvement with the A-Team. I figured... that you deserved it then and you still deserve it now. So, now I'm trying to give that to you. If you want me to. We could always order out if you want."

His girlfriend shook her head and a smile appeared on her face, spreading ear to ear. Toby was sure it was the most genuine smile he had seen from her in a while. Spencer laid her hand on top of his on the table. They fell into a comfortable silence and began to eat their food.

When they were done, he put the plates in the sink and went to join her on the couch. She was spaced out, smiling absentmindedly to herself. He hoped that he was the source of her happiness. They sat there for a while, holding hands, a comfortable silence lingering over them. Soon, he remembered the gift that he held inside the pocket of his jacket.

"Spence?" He called her name to get her attention. She looked up at him and he could see that she had nothing but adoration in her eyes when looking at him. The observation made him smile.

"Spencer, I know our anniversary dinner was ruined and it was my fault. I remember coming home to see the lasagna, the candles, everything so perfectly set up. I also remember that there was a scrabble board involved. To take the place of said special scrabble board, I have this. For you."

He pulled out the small black box and revealed its content's to her. It was a gold necklace, with a gold square as the pendant. The square looked exactly like a scrabble piece. It had the letter_ S_ on it.

Spencer was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before tears filled her eyes. They were tears of happiness but Toby assumed she was crying because she was upset.

"Spence, if you don't like it, you don't have to accept it. I could get you something else-"

Toby's speech was interrupted by Spencer pressing her lips to his. He was surprised at first, but kissed back in no more than two seconds.

"Toby, it's perfect. I love it." Spencer said as she turned around for him to put the necklace on her.

He swooped her hair to the side and fastened the piece of jewelry around her neck. When he finished, she turned back around, staring into his eyes. She looked down at the pendant, lovingly rubbing it between her thumb and index finger.

"And I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
